Dumbledore's most annoying Christmas
by Teddylonglong
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Albus Dumbledore is looking forward to a nice Christmas Day. Who would spoil it for him? Completely AU! Not one of my nice Christmas stories.


**Dumbledore's Most Annoying Christmas**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Not one of my NICE Christmas stories!**

* * *

 _'Christmas morning,'_ Albus Dumbledore thought, feeling very happy at the idea of having breakfast with his colleagues, unwrapping his presents and having a nice, little chat with Harry Potter - something to which he had actually been looking forward now for a while.

He slowly descended the moving staircase on his way to the Great Hall and looked at the snow that was cumulating on the grounds with pleasure. _'What a fine morning,'_ he thought, happily.

However, his Christmas happiness became just a little disturbed when Poppy informed him that Minerva and Rolanda were going to sleep in, as the three friends had had a long and pleasant girls' night.

"Very well," Albus replied, trying to hide his disappointment from the know-it-all healer, and turned to his breakfast. Slightly irritated, he noticed that Severus was even grumpier than usual.

Before he could even wonder what happened to aggravate the Potions Master's mood, Severus began to vehemently complain about one Harry Potter and his side-kick, Ronald Weasley. Apparently, the two boys had to serve detention in the Potions classroom the previous evening, however, Weasley had complained so much instead of setting to work that the first-years had not been able to complete their task before curfew.

"So I have to supervise the most annoying Gryffindors' detention on Christmas day," Severus informed him, glaring at the two boys, who just entered the Great Hall.

"Potter, Weasley, you're late," Severus roared, causing the two boys to apologize and take seats at the opposite side of the table.

Albus quietly finished his breakfast, before he stood from his seat. "Harry, please join me in my office, as soon as you're finished with breakfast," he reminded the boy to make sure that he had received his message together with his Christmas presents.

"Yes sir," Harry replied in a firm voice without returning Albus' smile.

Not feeling in the mood to unwrap his Christmas presents in the company of his grumpy Potions Master and without his best friend Minerva, Albus retired to his office. Calling Twinkle, his personal house-elf, he instructed him to fetch his gifts from under the Christmas tree in the Great Hall and place them into his living room, where he was going to check them out later on. _'I hope I'll get some warm socks,'_ he thought, as he made himself comfortable behind his desk and waited for his most important student to join him.

HP

It was almost thirty minutes later when the gargoyle finally announced that Harry Potter wished to speak with him.

"Let him through," Albus instructed the most annoying busybody and opened the door with a flick of his right hand, when he heard the boy reach the top of the staircase.

"Good morning my boy," he greeted the eleven-year-old. "How nice of you to visit me on this fine morning."

"You told me to come here right after breakfast," the boy replied, questioningly.

"Yes Harry, I wanted to give you something which I kept for your father," Albus replied and opened his lowest drawer to pull out the Potters' invisibility cloak, which he handed to Harry.

"Thank you sir. I was wondering when I'd get it back," the boy replied to his utmost surprise.

Before Albus could voice the question why the boy was aware of the matter, the first-year explained, "Buckbean, the Potters' account manager at Gringotts, informed me about the matter. He also told me that you still have my Pensieve in your possession as well as my parents' wands. I'd like you to return all my belongings to me during these holidays," he added in a firm voice.

"I'll see what I can do," Albus promised in shock without really letting himself into anything.

However, this did not go well with the boy. "Well," he said, seeming very calm, "if not, I'll instruct Buckbean to retrieve the items for me on New Year's Day."

"Harry, my boy," Albus replied in his grandfatherly voice, however, felt himself interrupted.

"Please don't my boy me, Professor," Harry said, sounding impatient. "After ignoring my parents' will and dumping me on the doorstep of an abusive home, where I was left to rot for ten years, I'm certainly not your boy."

"I'm sorry Harry, I only did what I thought would be the best," Albus replied, suddenly feeling very old.

"The best for whom?" Harry enquired, seemingly upset.

"For the greater good," Albus told the boy what he had always made everyone else believe.

However, Harry did not look impressed. "Is that all, headmaster?" he asked.

"Yes, you may go," Albus replied, tiredly, and watched the boy leave, before he turned his eyes to Fawkes, who was just recovering from a recent burning day.

"It seems I messed up," Albus said, sighing, knowing that if anyone was able to understand him it would be Fawkes.

#You compwetwy messed up wif de nestling, old man. De nestling is wight,# Fawkes agreed in his babyish voice.

Albus nodded, knowing that he had to find a way to make up with the boy. _'Maybe if I return his parents' wands,'_ he thought, not realising that he voiced the idea.

#You must wetuwn ebyfing,# Fawkes instructed him, fluffing his tiny feathers.

Albus let out a long sigh. "As if that was so easy," he said to his phoenix. "I have so many memories in the Pensieve..." He slowly trailed off, wondering if the child would pull through with his threat.

However, he should realise soon that Harry Potter meant exactly what he said.

Not feeling up to having lunch in the Great Hall, he decided to remain in his office for the time being, hoping that Minerva was going to come and have tea with him if he missed lunch. Just when he had asked Twinkle for a couple of sandwiches, two owls knocked at his window.

 _'What is it now? I thought all Christmas cards had already arrived in the morning,'_ he thought in annoyance before even realising that one of the owls was carrying a red envelope.

He swiftly took the letters from the owls, before he returned to his desk and took a first bite off a sandwich.

In the meantime, the red envelope had unfolded itself, and the voice of Augusta Longbottom, one of his and Minerva's long time friends, began to shout at him.

 _ **'Albus Dumbledore! What do you think you were doing? Ignoring the Potters' will and instead of giving him into the care of the ancient and noble house Longbottom, you placed little Harry with his magic hating Muggle relatives? I can't believe it. Amelia Bones, Minister Fudge and the goblins have been notified, and I am now Harry's official magical guardian like it should have been for almost ten years now. I warn you, Albus. Leave Harry in peace, as he is now under the protection of House Longbottom.'**_

 _'Oh no,'_ Albus thought, horrified, letting out a groan that almost made him suffocate on his sandwich. _'But I must be the boy's guardian.'_

With slightly shaking fingers and a feeling of foreboding, he unfolded the other parchment, realising with a combination of surprise and annoyance that it was from Amelia Bones.

 _'Albus Dumbledore,  
this is to inform you that Lady Augusta Longbottom and Mr. Harry Potter have brought up charges against you, which will be discussed in an urgent meeting of the Wizengamot on 26 December at 10 a.m.  
_ _I expect your punctual appearance.  
_ _Amelia Bones  
_ _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement'_

"What?" Albus blurted out, horrified.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Albus," Minerva replied, crisply, causing Albus to stare at his best friend in shock.

"Ah, sorry Minerva, I didn't even realise that you came in," he replied, sighing, as he pushed the two letters over to her to read.

"Well Albus," Minerva finally spoke up, setting the letters aside. "I can only say that I'm glad that things seem to improve for Harry, and that you should have considered in advance if it was worth breaking so many rules against one, respectively two, of the ancient and noble Houses..."

"Ah but Minerva," Albus interrupted her, returning to his grandfatherly voice, "it was all for the greater good."

Minerva let out a snort. "Albus, I'm sorry to say that, but I don't believe in your version of the greater good anymore. If you ask me, it's a wonder that Fawkes has not already left you a long time ago, considering that phoenixes are pure creatures and are said to only become familiars to persons with a pure heart.

#You'we wight, Minnie-know-it-all,# Fawkes suddenly trilled. #Fwom now on, I'll be Hawwy's familiaw. Awbus, please tell Minnie-know-it-all to take me to de nestling, as I don't have enough feathews to fly yet.#

Glaring at the phoenix, Albus sighed, however, translated his words to his best friend, who nodded in understanding.

"Sure Fawkes, please give me some time to keep Albus company though, as he looks as if he needed it today," Minerva replied in the direction of the phoenix who nodded in agreement.

 **The End**


End file.
